1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic and more particularly to a mechanism to retain the optical fiber cable in the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various means have been proposed and are being utilized to retain an optical fiber cable in a connector. In one technique which is utilized for relatively large optical fibers (e.g., about 1 mm in diameter), the optical fiber cable is inserted into an elongated opening in the connector and an epoxy adhesive is introduced in the space between the cable and the walls which define the opening. The adhesive is then cured at room or elevated temperatures. Although this procedure provides good retention of the cable within the connector, the adhesive is somewhat messy to work with and the cure time can be extended.
Another approach that has been suggested is to use a soft plastic body which surrounds the cable and a metal tube which covers the plastic body. By squeezing the metal tube onto the plastic body, the plastic body is squeezed into the jacket of the cable. This approach requires two separate elements, as well as pressure being directly applied to the cable.
It would be desirable to provide a retention mechanism for an optical fiber cable which did not require an adhesive, which had few parts and which can be easily inserted into the cable.